


Watching Films with Harry and Draco – Captain America

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier referenced, Chris Evans is hot, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not a Crossover, Watching films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Watching the movie, Harry couldn't help see the similarities, even when Draco was a pampered schoolboy and Bucky Barnes a hardened soldier.





	Watching Films with Harry and Draco – Captain America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unadulteratedstorycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671114) by [unadulteratedstorycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector). 



> Dear Unadulteratedstorycollector, I couldn't well pass this chance to have Harry and Draco watch Cap 2. Your take on Iron Man was the perfect jumping-off point. I hope you enjoy. Happy Owl Holidays!
> 
> Thank you to thebookworm9 for beta. ♥

"Go away, Potter!"

Draco's voice is quiet and sharp, which is how Harry knows he's close to tears. He needs to keep talking, is what Harry tells himself, even if it means talking through a closed door and at the danger of having a _Silencio_ cast at him.

"It's just a Muggle movie, Draco." 

Silence (not a _Silencio_ ) at the other side of the door. Harry listens hard but there is only the creaking of old wood and the ever-present whispers up in the attic of the ancient house.

"I put it on so you get the Iron Man tune out of your head."

Nothing. Draco can cry in utter silence. Harry's seen it more than once.

"Draco? Please open the door." Harry decides to start humming the damn tune. "Dum, dum, dum dum dum, doo bee doo bee doo bee doo, hmm – "

"Will you stop that!" The door opens and Draco is standing there in his black trousers and light blue shirt and, thank Merlin, he looks more angry than sad. "Potter, please. Don't try to hum a tune without words."

Harry quickly raises his arms. "I won't. Just come back to the library with me."

"How the fuck is this _just_ a Muggle movie?" Draco crosses his arms before his chest, and Harry knows they will have to talk. "You said, and I quote: Chris Evans is hot." He glares at Harry. And okay, Harry had been thinking more of that one scene in the first Captain America movie. "You said, it's a political action flick. Something, and again I quote, about surveillance and computers."

"Well, yes, that's what it's about," Harry says lamely.

And, shit, Draco rolls his eyes and turns to lock himself in Regulus' old room again. Which is now Draco's room, Harry insists, even when Draco isn't actually living here with Hermione, Ron and him. He grabs Draco by the shirt before he can vanish and sulk all evening on his green and silver bed.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't think." Harry moves his hands to Draco's hips and just keeps them there.

"Clearly you didn't." Draco is stiff in Harry's half-embrace but he doesn't move away. Slowly he unfolds his arms and puts them around Harry's shoulders. 

"The D-death... The..." Draco takes a deep breath. He always stumbles on the word, even now, twenty years after Voldemort is gone. "The Death Eaters, they were an organization like Hydra," he says and Harry nods. "They brainwashed him so he forgot who he was and made him kill people." 

Draco's voice is very quiet and Harry knows exactly who he is talking about. 

Before when they were sitting on the couch in the Black library, watching the movie, he couldn't help see the similarities, even when Draco was a pampered schoolboy and Bucky Barnes a hardened soldier: The fear in the Winter Soldier's eyes when they tortured him. The fear in Draco's petrified face when Voldemort made him _Crucio_ Rowle. Harry pulls Draco closer towards him, and Draco lets him.

"I could have killed Kathy," he says, a whisper at Harry's ear. "I wanted to kill Dumbledore with the poisoned mead. Do you know I had Borgin order a whole range of liquid poisons so I could choose the most painful?"

Harry never heard of this; in fact, it's the first time Draco talks about sixth year since they've been together. Sometimes Harry forgets that Voldemort forced Draco to become an assassin, a hesitant, sloppy and unsuccessful assassin but an assassin nonetheless.

"Did you, though?" Harry asks because he knows Draco now, knows him better, perhaps, than Draco knows himself.

"Did I what?" 

"Choose the most painful poison? For Dumbledore?"

Draco stiffens in Harry's arms and for a moment Harry thinks he will withdraw and go back to shut himself into his room. But he doesn't. He relaxes and presses a kiss against Harry's ear.

"No, I didn't," he says, and in his voice is such an odd, such a familiar mixture of regret and pride that Harry moves his head to find Draco's mouth and touch it with his lips.

"You didn't tell me Captain America was gay," Draco whispers in the warm space the almost-kiss opens between them. 

A shudder runs down Harry's spine and he is getting hard, so tightly pressed against Draco. 

"Er, gay?" Harry hadn't known it at Hogwarts; he's been such a late bloomer. But whenever he's with Draco he knows he's gay, _gay_ , GAY! And he doesn't think this will ever change, not even if Draco decides one day he needs to marry a Pureblood wife and Harry will have been just a fling during those magical years after the war. 

"Steve Rogers. You know, our hero. Muggle military guy in a tight-arse uniform. Totally gay." There's a smirk in Draco's voice, and Harry's mind returns to the movie they didn't even watch to the end because Draco left the library without a word.

"He isn't gay. In the third Cap movie he even kisses a girl. The 'nurse'" – Harry lets his voice make quotation marks – "who is his neighbour."

Draco actually pushes himself away and holds Harry at arm's length. Harry feels at once bereft and exposed. If Draco looks down now he can see Harry's boner. But Draco is looking straight at Harry's face. 

"You're kidding me, right? What about 'best friends since childhood'? What about 'inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield'?"

Harry thinks, _this could have been us_ , if you replaced 'friends' with 'enemies'. They have known each other now for more years than they haven't known each other. And they've been inseparable, in a way. Hermione at times will fondly remind Harry how _obsessed_ he was with Draco, with Ron throwing a _t'was bonkers_ into the mix. And Pansy Parkinson, whom Harry still cannot think of without adding her last name, once told him that even Draco's father was annoyed that Draco would never shut up about the Chosen One. 

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean, the only real friend he has is that hot Falcon guy." Draco is in full movie critic mode, Harry can tell. They really should return to the library, snuggle up under the blanket, drink the rest of their lukewarm tea, and restart the movie so Draco knows how it ends. But honestly: The way the movie ends, everybody would think Captain America was gay and he and Bucky Barnes had been an item ever since they were inseparable on this schoolyard back in Brooklyn, New York.

"What about Natasha?" Harry asks, more to get Draco to finish the movie than to suggest Black Widow had any designs on Cap. It's warm under that blanket, and Harry once got a brilliant hand-job (or ten) on the comfortable coach. Hermione and Ron are at Hermione's parents for the night, and Harry has designs, grand designs, on Draco, which may well start out with a hand-job in the library.

"The fierce redhead, your mean?" Draco is mulling it over. He is also moving back into Harry's arms and Harry cannot help but press his whole body against him. "She is trying to set him up, yes, but the way he keeps evading it? That could have been me, trying to say I'm gay without outright saying it."

"So, wanna watch the ending now? I don't think there are any more scenes like the one in the bank." Harry quickly fast-forwards in his mind about what he remembers from the ending. No, no more disturbing torture scenes. Just Steve and Bucky fighting it out on a collapsing aircraft carrier. Cap's fall into the river, the Winter Soldier saving the love of his life. Draco will like it and he will be even more convinced that Captain America is gay. Which – yes. Harry is right on board with that.

"I think the movie can wait."

Er, what now? "Wait?"

"We need to take care of something else first, don't you think, Potter?" Draco's voice is low against Harry's ear, and oh, oh!

"Yes." Harry cannot help the stupid smile on his face. "I think we do."

For now he feels it, how hard Draco is, flush against his own erection. It makes Harry hot and horny, to know that Draco wants him like this. He doesn't resist when Draco turns them both around, pivots them like in one of those elegant Pureblood dances, and Draco pushes Harry against the door of Regulus' room. It opens without a sound, and Harry lets himself be pushed into the soft darkness inside, pushed until they reach the bed, silver and green. It's so much better than the couch downstairs. Harry pulls Draco close, as close as he can, with their clothes still in the way, and he falls, falls backwards with Draco holding him tight.

They'll finish the movie later. They'll make fresh tea to go with it. Harry might even get his hand-job on the couch. But now they do what Steve and Bucky will do, once they realise the war is over. Once they figure out who they truly are. 

"Do you really think Chris Evans is hot?" Draco whispers in the dark. And Merlin, where do his thoughts go now? Harry slides his hands underneath Draco's shirt and moves over the soft skin of his back. Draco's tall but slender, bony even. Harry loves it.

"Yes." He arches up, can't help it, not with Draco on top of him and his dick so hard he wants to scream.

"Me too," Draco says and there it is again, the smirk in his voice that makes Harry drip pre-cum in his pants, hot bursts of pleasure that are like stars. Chris Evans' smile has nothing on this smirk. Draco must know it, for he presses down on Harry, kisses him (so softly) and starts to move.

*


End file.
